


The Boy in the Cupboard

by peculiarmars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiarmars/pseuds/peculiarmars
Summary: Lily would be ashamed of her, she knew.





	The Boy in the Cupboard

She hears him, crying quietly. It is one of the things she truly detests about the boy, the way he cries so quietly. She would be able to be angry if he was a loud cryer, if he wailed and sobbed like her own son did. But he always is so quiet.

 

Her husband is out with his work buddies and she has so doubt that he'll come home drunk, raving and shouting about one thing or another. Harry will take the brunt of it, as he always does.

 

Her precious Dudley is asleep in his own room, surrounded by tokens of their love. The feeling of being unloved in foreign to him.

 

Her nephew, skinny and quiet, is crying softly in the cupboard under the stairs. Part of her wants to go to him, comfort him. She can't help it, when he looks at her with those vibrant green eyes all she can see is her little sister. Her kind, compassionate sister, who loved with all her heart. He has part of his father in him too, she knows, the minute flashes of anger. Petunia can hardly bring herself to blame him, though.

 

Lily would be ashamed of her, she knew. She's ashamed of herself as well.

 

But that didn't change the fact that she stayed away and let the boy cry himself to sleep.

 


End file.
